Love Never Fails
by die-pink-die
Summary: Formerly When Larry Met Joe. Story of their relationship perhaps 20 chapters. If you hate hate hate the new title, feel free to suggest a new one. Chapter Three reposted because of confusion.
1. Pilot

When Larry met Joe

How Larry and Joe met, follows their relationship through dating marriage and Hannah

The latest gay club opening. Loud music. Drinking. Dancing. More drinking. Everyone was having a grand old time. Except for Joe. His boyfriend has dumped him a few days ago. He wasn't even sure why he had come out tonight He was just about to get up when a very attractive man sat down at his table. "How is it that someone as cute as yourself is sitting all alone?" Joe didn't respond. After a minute, he got up to leave. "No, stop. Let me buy you a drink at least." The guy introduced himself as Larry. "I really do have to go.." Joe said comfortably, several uneasy moments later. Larry stared after him with a curiously pleased expression on his face. He had the best feeling about that guy, for no good reason either..

_Next Day_

Larry woke up irritated and hung over. _Damn bar _he thought angrily. He dressed casually and watched some TV. He was a regular partier and well-used to this feeling. He walked around his apartment crookedly.

Meanwhile Joe felt highly lonely. He woke up alone, ate breakfast alone, went for a walk alone. He decided to go to the gym. At the gym, Joe did his basic exercises. He thought he saw someone familiar, but shrugged it off. He knew a lot of people here. "oh my god. No, this is too strange." It was that guy, from the bar! What was his name? _Think, Joe, Think _"Harry, no Jerry. What was it? Larry? Larry. Yeah." Now he felt more confused than ever, as he looked at the guy. Larry felt oddly nervous. Last night at the club had been different. It had been dark, hot and alcohol induced. They both continued their regular activities until they were both standing near the water cooler. "Hey..Larry right? We met last night..." _If you can call it meeting, _he thought. "Yeah, yeah thats me," he twitched nervously.

A/N-hope you liked it! Leaving it this way for suspense! If you know any details about Joe + Larry (jobs hobbies etc) you can **e-mail/IM** me (in my pro) Review if you want it updated!


	2. Not A Date

Gracie Adler-this chapter is dedicated to you since you are the first reviewer. OK, on with the story...hope you guys enjoy this!

This could be really confusing and kind of stupid but _italics _equal thoughts I tried to label who was speaking. read carefully and review as you wish.

"I know we met at that club last night. But I,uh um forgot your name." Larry muttered. Joe introduced himself. "Are you a member here?" Larry asked. _Well duh, he's working out here, you're a moron. _"Yeah. I've never seen you here before." He said seeming surprised."I switched. This one is nicer than my old one." Joe replied "Yeah. We just got a new juice bar too. I need some after those exercises." He walked off a little ways before looking back and seeing a dejected Larry he called back, "I thought...well I mean..doyouwanttocometothe barareawithme?" He said all in a rush, looking at his feet. Larry looked at him-gosh how delicate he looked. How supremely nervous, like a deer. Meanwhile Joe was having an internal panic attack, _omigod, why why why am i such a moron? _But another part of his brain was saying_ its not like I asked him out. We're just talking at the gym..yeah. _He realized dimly that Larry was saying something. "Sorry? I didn't hear what you said, just now." He said looking up. "I said 'That sounds nice.'" They walked over. "So what do you like to do in your free time?" Joe asked tentatively. "Go out-the gym, clubs, the usual gay hangouts." He said, a sardonic smile on his face. Joe nodded. "Me too." They talked about a few TV shows and news items. There was an awkward pause. "What are you doing tonight?" Larry asked casually, before realizing what he had said. "I didn't mean anything by-I just making conversation are you..are you mad at me?" he asked in a somewhat odd tone. Joe, who had been looking at him thoughtfully for this whole time, spoke slowly. "No. Why would I be?" He seemed hesitant before responding "I'm not doing anything in particular tonight. What about you?" Larry did not say anything for a few minutes. Then he said abruptly, "I've really got to go. Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow." Joe sat at the table wondering what the heck had just happened. _Everything had been going fine. Had he said or done something stupid? Would he never talk to him again? _He couldn't for the life of him figure out why this would hurt him so deeply. He had been snubbed before with horrible insults. Plus he had only known this guy, what, two days? Shaking his head, he, too, walked out of the gym confusedly.

**A/Nwhat do you think? I worked REALLY hard getting this updated! **


	3. Blind Date

**I just wanted to thank all reviewers and readers and anyone who reads any of my stories really, especially those who put it on alert or on their favorites. **

THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. Simple right?

Another Note-This is set pre season one if anyone was wondering, making everyone mid-twenties.

Blind Date

Joe went home from his more-interesting-than-usual Saturday morning at the gym. He checked his answering machine and found a message form his mother and one from his friend Will Truman. His mother had called to inform him of everything that had happened to her during the week. She called him every Saturday, but she usually called later than this and he vaguely wondering why she had called so early. He shrugged, then listened to the message from Will:

_Hey Joe! It's Will...You don't like blind dates but I know a guy who really wants to meet you! Come over to my place tomorrow. Give me a call when you get this, okay? Bye._

Sighing, Joe picked up the phone. "Hello?" The voice made him cringe a little. "Hey Grace. Can I talk to Will, please?"

"Yeah, hold on." Will came to the phone almost immediately.

"Hi, Joe. You got my message?"

"Yeah I did..."

"Well, I was thinking around six maybe-"

"Will?" Joe said gently. **"WILL! **Listen! Look, I really appreciate you setting me up but, the uh thing is um." His voice sort of fizzled out. "Imetsomeone." He blurted out as he sensed Will about to say something.

"What?"

"I...met...someone." Joe said slowly. "We met at a club last night and we spoke at the gym earlier today. Its not a bona fide relationship but its SOMETHING." _More action that you've had in a while _he thought sourly.

"Well um I guess I uh um..." Will continued in that fashion for a few minutes. Joe sighed.

Great, he had hurt Will's feelings. Joe had never been able to stand hurting his friends or those he was close to. "Will, I um changed my mind, I'll be at your place later tonight." After he hung up he shook his head and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Larry's answering machine was empty. "Hm," he murmured. That was interesting. Usually his machine was about to explode with messages. His phone rang. "That's more like it." He grinned.

"Larry? It's Will."

"Hey."

"What's up? Anyone special?"

"Nope" As he said this he felt a stab of unsettledness. "What about you?"

"Nah...can you come over here around six?"

"Sure. Should I bring anything?" He knew better than to ask any questions. Will would tell him what he wanted him to know.

"No, just you." He could hear Will grinning and a little uneasy. "OK then. See you later."

After getting off the phone with Will, Larry did his normal Saturday routine, shower laundry , cleaning. After that he flopped on the couch. Six o'clock came quickly and he dressed casually and left his apartment building. Meanwhile Joe was just leaving as well.

Will was started to panic now. "OK. Now officially six. Where are they? What if one of them doesn't show up or what if both don't show up?" Grace said, "Deep breath, Will. You know both of them trust you enough to turn up." She paused for a moment. "Wow you being reassuring?" He grew suspicious. "Did you do something you shouldn't have?" "I umm you know that special meal with that layer cake specially prepared for-" "GRACE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" "YOU LEFT IT OUT IN THE OPEN!" Will looked like he might strangle her. The door opened. It was Larry. "Um I knocked, I think you guys were yelling." He said uncomfortably. Will and Grace exchanged awkward looks. "Ah um well that's all sorted out." Will said his voice forcibly cheery. There was a second (but the first audible) knock at the door. Will opened the door. It was Joe. "Larry?" he said his eyes widening. "Joe...what are you doing here?" Will and Grace looked on obliviously, until finally Will said "Do you two er know each other already?" Larry spoke up. "We've met." He looked amused. "We belong to the same gym." He smirked. Something jarred Will's memory, and he saw the chance to propel the would be couple. "So this is the guy you told me about, Joe." He said patting his friend's shoulder. Joe opened his mouth and then shut it apparently at a loss for what to say. Larry looked at him with a curious expression. "Very interesting," Grace heard him mumble. "I guess this isn't really a blind date." Grace said with a weak laugh. "How about some dinner, guys? Theres pasta, salads, and some deli stuff over there." Will said happily. "Sounds great." Larry said, giving Joe a sidelong glance. Everyone sat down, and took some food. "Lucky me, getting to talk to you three times in two days." Larry said quietly. Joe responded, "No well I mean um well **I'M** luckier." He went all red. Larry thought to himself _He looks cute when he's nervous. _"how long have you lived in New York?" Joe asked after a second. "I moved here after college. So, about five years" Larry replied, "You?" "Pretty much my whole life. My parents moved here when I was five." "So you probably know everything there is to know." Joe said hastily, "I'm no expert, really. I barely know my way back to my own apartment." he joked nervously. "So modest. I feel like I haven't seen much of New York. You'll have to take me around sometime." Joe was stunned. _This guy seemed genuinely interested, why was he fighting it? _"Oh of course yeah anytime." He surprised himself, and he thought the others, with his enthusiasm. "I'd love to come too, Joe. It would be so mu-" Grace began. She stopped abruptly. "Will **THAT HURT." ** She looked up. "Just kidding guys, especially about that tour part. Gotta go. Love ya. Bye!" and left abruptly. No one seemed to notice or care. Joe pulled out a cell phone. "What's your number? I'll call you so we can arrange" He paused "Something." he finished with a sly grin. The rest of dinner passed easily. Too soon it was time to go. "I'll call you soon." Joe said. They hugged, and Larry left smiling. "You going to stick around then, Joe?" Will asked casually "A bit yeah. I haven't seen you in a while Will. What have you been up to?" Will smiled. "Not much. Just being boring plain old Will Truman." Joe nodded and helped Will with the dishes. After those were done he watched a few moments of television. "Sorry Will. I'm going to go. I promised my mother I'd call her. She lives in Connecticut now, you know." Will nodded. "Goodnight. Tell your mother I said hello." Joe agreed and left.


	4. Second Date

Please read and review!

Chapter Four: Second Date

_A Few Days Later_

The phone rang. Larry looked up from his needlepoint, startled. "Hello?" A familiar voice replied "Larry? It's Joe." Larry took a deep breath before replying, in what he hoped was a calm tone, "Oh, hey." Joe thought for a second then said, "I know a nice bar, that is if you're still uh interested..." His voice trailed off uncertainly. "Yeah of cour-I mean sure I'm interested. What's the name of the bar?" "East of 8th. Nice place, casual, great margaritas." Larry had never heard of the place. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Joe had begun speaking. He sounded nervous. "I'm free tonight if you want to go." Larry replied that he'd love to and they hung up. Larry picked up his needlepoint and had started working again when another thought occurred to him. He didn't know where the bar was or where Joe lived. He rubbed his eyes. _I'm SUCH a moron, _he thought. The phone rang again. It was Joe. "After we hung up, I realized you don't know where the club is. It's on west-" Larry interrupted. "Could you just come here? To my place? I don't want to cause you too much trouble or anything." He muttered slowly. "No, no. That's a better idea, _and_ I get to see where you live." Joe said pleasantly. Larry told him the address. "I'll be over around nine. Then we can go to the bar. Is that okay with you?" He asked. "That's great. I'll see you then."

As he was getting dressed Joe wondered if he was moving too fast. After all, his boyfriend had only dumped him a week ago. He buttoned up the navy striped dress shirt he was wearing. _We'll see  
what happens_ he thought.

Larry looked at his apartment critically. He tried to see it as an outsider and decided it looked fine. He showered and put on dark jeans and and a green shirt. He combed his hair carefully. It was 9:03.

Joe hesitated at the door briefly before knocking. Larry opened it and they looked each other over. Joe, in his navy and white shirt, light jeans, and black shoes, looked over at Larry. "Did you do something to your hair?" Larry nodded. "Looks nice." Larry mumbled thanks. "Do you want to go?" he asked, unsure of what to say. "Yeah." The club wasn't very far. They had a couple of drinks and started talking. "What do you do for a living?" Joe watched the people at the bar for a second then replied, "I work at a daycare center. The kids are really fun. I mean you never know what they're going to say or do next." Larry agreed, "I like kids, too. I don't know if I'd want any though. It's a lot of responsibility." Joe laughed, "I know what you mean. I only take care of these kids for about seven hours and it's still a lot of work. What about you, where do you work?" Larry said casually, "I work at a craft store, and sell my needlepoint there. I work at a restaurant too." He felt self-conscious. "You needlepoint?" Joe asked. "Yeah. I...I could m-make you something-only if you want that is." Joe's eyes lit up ad he nodded avidly. "That'd be great. Here follow me." He grinned all mysterious all of a sudden. He led him out to a outdoor area. The stars sparkled over them outshining the club lights Joe turned to Larry and smiled. "Do you like this?" Larry felt a strange rush of confidence as he stepped towards him and kissed him passionately before stepping back, and saying simply, "Yes, I do."

**I love this chapter and it took me forever to get it to work (continuity and my own incompetence) and to finish it and put it up. Review and PLEASE leave me a note on the title or better yet, suggest your own. I love reviews (even nasty ones, not that I'm saying you should do that...) so go ahead and push the little button. Later. **


End file.
